Computers have become increasingly interconnected via various networks, such as the Internet. While such connectivity allows users to access a variety of different services and data, such connectivity is not without its problems. One such problem is that such connectivity can allow malicious programs to be run on these computers. These malicious programs can perform a variety of undesirable actions, such as launching attacks against other computers, sending private data to other users' computers, preventing a user from being able to use his or her computer, and so forth. For some types of malicious program, once the malicious program has been run on a computer it can be very difficult for the user to identify and remove the malicious program or even use his or her computer.